Calliope
Faction: Charm Attack: 4860 - 7360 (1-1) Defense: 3040 - 5540 (1-1) Cost: 13 Ability: Lure of Love Long before written word, songs were sung. Songs for every moment, joy, sadness, grief and power. What shall I sing for you? A song can lift you up pr make you remember long ago and far away. + Attack: 5780 - 10402 (2-3) Defense: 3620 - 7878 (2-3) Cost: 13 Ability: Lure of Love Long before written word, songs were sung. Songs for every moment, joy sadness, grief and power. A song can proclaim greatness in mirthful celebration and mourn the passing of what once was. ++ Attack: 6520 - 12650 (4-7++) Defense: 4080 - 9076 (4-7++) Cost: 13 Ability: Lure of Love Long before written word, songs were sung. Songs for every moment, joy, sadness, grief and power. The old songs speak of battles and kings, kingdoms now fallen to dust, and love beautiful and unbreakable (Sing Unto Me) Attack: 8120 - 15830 (8-15) Defense: 5080 - 12241 (8-15) Cost: 13 Ability: Lure of Love Yet you seek the songs of power... What few dare to sing. I am left, who knows those tunes. Best your intentions be pure, for the music lives. Listen with heart and be judged, for these songs are of the beginning. (Sing Unto Me) MAXED Attack (4-1): 13897 ◊ Defense (4-1): 10673 ◊ Attack (4-7): 15271 Defense (4-7): 11801 Attack (8-15): 15830 Defense (8-15): 12241 Stats (P): PURE 4-1 STATS (no carryover stats) ‡: Denotes NON-enhanced level 1 carryover stats ◊: Calculated, remove this symbol if stats are confirmed (M##): Mirror Dragon used; ##: stage(s) where it was used Availability Released: 12/02/2013 was added to the premium card pack with the eleventh Charge and Release Card Pack Purchase Event as a MAX 2x ATK vs Raid Boss Event Specialist in the The Old Hag's Tale event ONLY. Mythology In Greek mythology, Calliope (Ancient Greek: Καλλιόπη, Kalliopē "beautiful-voiced") was the muse of epic poetry, daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne, and is believed to be Homer's muse, the inspiration for the Odyssey and the Iliad. One account says Calliope was the lover of the war god Ares, and bore him several sons: Mygdon, Edonus, Biston, and Odomantus (or Odomas), respectively the founders of Thracian tribes known as the Mygdones, Edones, Bistones, and Odomantes. Calliope also had two famous sons, Orpheus and Linus, by either Apollo or the king Oeagrus of Thrace. She taught Orpheus verses for singing. According to Hesiod, she was also the wisest of the Muses, as well as the most assertive. Calliope married Oeagrus close to Pimpleia, Olympus. She is said to have defeated the daughters of Pierus, king of Thessaly, in a singing match, and then, to punish their presumption, turned them into magpies. (see Ovid, Metamorphoses 6.294-340,662-78) Calliope is usually seen with a writing tablet in her hand. At times, she is depicted as carrying a roll of paper or a book or as wearing a gold crown. The Italian poet, Dante Alighieri, in his Divine Comedy, makes reference to Calliope, "Here rise to life again, dead poetry! Let it, O holy Muses, for I am yours, And here Calliope, strike a higher key, Accompanying my song with that sweet air which made the wretched Magpies feel a blow that turned all hope of pardon to despair." (Dante, Purgatorio, Canto I,l.7 to 12) From : Wikipedia Category:Event Specialist Category:Event Specialist (obselete) Category:Super Rare Category:Charm Category:Justice Category:Lure of Love Category:All Cards